edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ Message Thanx...! RileyWuzHeer (talk) 20:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem. - Are you still on your vacation? Hey Kirkland are you still on your vaca? I didn't want to bother you Oh if it isn't a bother when you're done with your vacation could you tell me? I really got this story critiqued. And don't be hesitant in your decision. - WhitePinoy Thanks for the signature guide Hey there, thanks for giving me tips for creating my new signature. I'll give you this Animation By Mistake page creation suggestion Hey, I have a suggestion; can we create a page about Animation By Mistake and put in on List of Ed, Edd n Eddy Fansites? But unfortunely I didn't know much about ABM. Pictures for some badges Can you try changing the pictures of the badges so that way they can be differentiated from each other. Mostly it is the edit badges and the rewritten badges. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 21:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower A quick note I think the Marie page needs to be rewritten because it has some repetitive trivia and some parts are in the wrong place and I think there are some parts missing that make it not look like the other character pages. Reply when you can please!Cardsknower (talk) 00:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Which pages should we alter? Is there any regular pages that need the rewritten page or no? This is because some regular pages on the wiki don't look encyclopedic enough and some still have fan-based material in it. Reply when possibleCardsknower (talk) 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower To your reply to me about the "regular pages" I mean about some episode pages that don't have the rewritten category. I think those episode pages' synopsises should be like The Ed-Touchables synopsis and the Nagged to Ed synopsis as they look rewritten enough. The To Sir with Ed page and the Dear Ed page have their synopsises way too short, so I think they have to be rewritten a bit. The Once Upon an Ed page still has fan-based material in the synopsis. What I am actually saying is that the episode pages that don't have a synopsis like the first two episodes or have a too short synopsis should have the rewritten category and we can remove it when the episode's synopsis is like the first two episodes' synopsis. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 20:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back Okay got it, but maybe we should put the stub category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short. Also I suggest we start changing the pictures of the rewritten badges that are lower than Rewritten Builder.Cardsknower (talk) 21:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back #2 Okay I am going to go put the rewritten category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short These I think should be episode synopsises that don't have at least five paragraphs or just have paragraphs that are too short.Cardsknower (talk) 22:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Season Transcripts Could you please vote for the first season of transcripts here? Reply Back#3 Which episode pages should I put the rewritten category. I need to how short their synopsises have to be in order for them to have the rewritten category. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 14:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Art Critique Hey Kirkland are you still on your vacation? I have something easier for you to critique, I suppose, my Art Blog - WhitePinoy (talk) 15:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What's a style preference? and what is it to you usually your used to? Also how do you do Signature ART? Reply Back #6 Okay, but most synopsises I percept usually contain paragraphs that have a couple of details in them in addition to their main points. Usually I would see them with at least five paragraphs or so and that is when I consider them to be fleshed out enough. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 17:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Pictures for the badges I have some ideas for the badges' pictures. I will list them here and the episode they come from. Here are the following: *Kingly:Try getting a picture of Eddy with a crown (Sir Ed-a-Lot) *Wiki Hero:Try getting a picture of Plank with a superhero cape(For the Ed, By the Ed) or Jonny and Plank as the superhero duo: Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood(Robbin' Ed or the Big Picture Show) *Fully Fledged Operative: Try getting a picture of Rolf with the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge (The Good, the Bad, and the Ed). I was trying to find something higher than president of a bank, but I thought the one with Eddy with a crown would be better for the Kingly Badge. *Beginner Writer: Try getting a picture of Ed writing on a sticky note (Momma's Little Ed) I also suggest using the picture of Eddy reorganizing Edd's books to his liking for one of the badges(Stop, Look, and Ed), but I don't know which badge suits that greatly. Reply when you can.Cardsknower (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower OMPT: Season 1 Transcripts. Could you add this blog to your list of ongoing wiki projects? It should be filed under "Transcripts." (link) Ask Hi there. I wanna ask you when does the EEnE wiki was created? I know this kinda overrated question. Terima Kasih (Re: Q) Thanks for the info!